To determine the efficacy of GnRH in the treatment of prostatic cancer using an experimental hormone analog. Also to determine the hormonal and nutritional effects of this treatment at weeks 1, 8 and 16 of the treatment. The outcome of the treatment will be compared with that of patients treated with DES.